Monsters of the Deep
by FracturedFantasyFox
Summary: Very AU. Monsters. The general term for creatures created when the Abyss leaks into our world. Not all are bad, but all are Pandora's secret. Gilbert Baskerville is out at sea one day when he's caught by the royal mermonster Oz Vessalius. Oz immediately takes a liking to him, too much of a liking to him. Obsessive little psycho. Tell me if it should be M. One sided GilXOz…kind of.
1. Prologue

**Sorry, forgot to do these the first time around**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! **

**3rd person POV**

Gilbert isn't sure how exactly it happened, but he's now being dragged underwater by a mer-monster. After it was discovered that he's an excellent swimmer, he was transferred. You see, Pandora's job is to deal with threats from the Abyss. While that job consists mainly of destroying chains, there were many other creatures who have been affected by the Abyss as well. Sometimes Abyssmal energy will leak into this world, creating monsters that while aren't quite chains, are monsters all the same. Most of such monsters are kept as close secrets, but some have been partially discovered by the world, though Pandora has usually managed to cover them up completely, some have made their way into "fantasy" and luckily nothing more.  
One of such creatures is currently holding him underwater. And… looking at him and stroking his hair?! What the heck!  
It's one of the better looking mer-monsters, that's for sure. Blonde hair floats around it like a halo. Slit, almost crystalline emerald eyes gaze at him. Sharp teeth fill its mouth, much like a shark. Sharp, scythe-like ridges go up from the fin of the tail to the mid back. The hands have a small stretch of webbing between the claw-tipped fingers. Two blades, similar to the ones on its back, just from the arm, below the elbow, but above the wrist. They're sharp enough to kill. Small, fin-like webs stretched over spines come from the ears, a rather rare trait. Fluttery gills filter water out so it can breathe.  
The tail is what worries Gil though. Fish scales cover it just like on all mer-monsters, but the color is what concerns him.  
Gold.  
He's been caught by a Vessalius. The most powerful family in the sea.  
"You're a pretty one," it says. It gets a sinister grin, showing off rows of dagger-like teeth. "Too bad I have to kill you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Since the prologue was so short, here's an extra chapter! Enjoy! And tell me if the rating should go up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, species, Pandora, chains, ships… (three hours later) water, air, magic, the Internet-**

**Oz: Can we get on with it? We get it, all you own is the plot. **

**Vincent POV**

Nii-San! Why hasn't he come back up yet? He couldn't have gotten caught on something, we're in the open ocean! He fell off deck in a stray wave and hasn't come up as of yet. He should have come up by now! He's a great swimmer after all. Wait… where _did _that wave come from? I peer closer into the water. There's some black, Gil! Is that gold down there? Gold…  
"A Vessalius got Gil!" I yell out to the crew.  
Immediately they run to the harpoons, ready to fire. Several harpoons shoot into the water. One of them hits the target… I think. There's some blood. The dark form of Gil gets closer to the surface, but so does the Vessalius. I see it shooting up towards him. I grab my gun and jump into the water after him. Before I can get my bearings, it fucking headbutts me in the stomach! Ow ow ow!  
I can't let him die today!

**Oz POV**

Yes, I've caught such a nice looking one, especially for my first prey. Raven hair and eyes as gold as my tail. Yes, a _very_ nice one. Too bad he's not a mer, now I'll have to kill him. Of course, these silly humans refuse to breathe water anyways, so no one ever said I have to sit his pretty throat to kill him. Whether I slice him to ribbons, eat him alive, or wait for him to drown…  
I'll make sure he dies today.  
"You should be honored pretty thing, you'll be my first kill. I'm even being nice enough to leave you in one piece. Who knows, maybe I'll find a nice block of ice to freeze you in so I can look at you."  
I start to swim down with him in my arms, taking my sweet time with it. Why hurry? It's too dark down there to see properly after all. I'll probably have to sneak him past Dad anyways. I wasn't exactly supposed to leave, but he literally never lets me go anywhere!  
An expertly aimed harpoon shoots at me. It hits me before I can move, taking a chunk out of one of my arms and forcing me to let go of my prize. No! Several more fly through the water, all aimed at me, as my pretty little prey swims up, and pretty quickly, for something without gills or fins anyways. Weaving around the sharp projectiles, I chase after him.  
A blondie with two different eyes jumps in the water. Tch. Annoying. With a flick of my tail, I shoot off towards him like one of the harpoons shooting around and headbut him in the stomach. He rolls backwards and I return to my prey. He's going fast though, impressive.  
Just before he can reach the surface, I cut him across his torso with one of the blades on my arms. I see the air bubbles leave him and grin. Even if I had to damage him to do so…  
I'll make sure he dies today.

**Gil POV**

I can barely hear what it's saying, and my sight isn't quite as good as usual. The young Vessalius holds tight onto me. My lungs… they're burning. Am I going to die today?  
Something whizzes by and my cheek stings. The Vessalius screams. A harpoon. I feel his grip on me released. Quickly I start to swim towards the surface, trying not to run into one of the harpoons being shot into the water. Unfortunately, I'm not the only good swimmer in here. Gold flashes behind me, shooting around like a rocket.  
The surface is in what's left of my quickly graying sight. My chest is on fire and it feels like I'm swimming through molasses. I can't quit though, I have to make it up there.  
Gold suddenly rushes up and there's a sharp pain across my torso. I scream, and bubbles, the last of my air, escape. My vision starts to fade and the rest of me goes limp.

I guess I am going to die today…

**The End! Not. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll try to update weekly until I catch up with what I have prewritten. However, released this chapter early in celebration of my first review/favorite! Thank you Cutiepie120048!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, air, water, boats-**

**Gil: MAKE IT STOP! **

**Gil POV**

Everything is dark. It's kind of nice actually. Peaceful and relaxing. I wish the voices would stop though. I can't tell what they're saying. Something is shaking. Stop it! I wanna just rest here.  
"Please up Nii-San…"  
Vincent? I force my eyes open. Ugh… too bright in here. And… ow ow ow! What happened? My torso is _throbbing! _How'd I get in the infirmary? I thought I was sailing.  
I groan. "What happened?"  
"Well…"

**Vincent POV (past)**

I can see the spray of bubbles coming out of Gil, who has gone still. The Vessalius brat is grinning and starting to drag Nii-San back down. I cock my gun, designed to work underwater. Taking careful aim, I shoot the monster. It screams loudly and lets go of him. I swim over to my brother quickly, still holding my gun and itching to shoot. It tries to swim back to him, but any time it gets close, I add another hole in it. Any regular mer-monster would be dead by now, but Vessalius are Royals. I wouldn't be surprised if he made that wave. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't used some kind of special power other than that though. Aren't they supposed to be really powerful? They're _Royals! _A gun shouldn't be able to hold him back this well.  
Oh who cares! I get Nii-San, right?  
I make it over to him and start pulling his limp form up. I can see red floating around us. Gil is bleeding pretty bad…  
"No! That's mine!" it shouts. I think. It's harder to hear underwater. Bleeding through several holes, some of which are already healing, he swims towards us with a cloud of red trailing behind. Swimming up quickly, I shoot him a few more times, hitting every time. I finally get him in the eye and it stalls him long enough for me to get to surface.  
"I got Gil! Send out the inner-tube!" I shout at them. They throw the inner tube on a rope down. I grab onto it, holding onto unconscious Gil, until they pull us up. Once we're on deck, I give him mouth to mouth. After a while, he coughs up the water, but he's still bleeding all over the deck. Quickly, they patch him up. He's one of us Baskervilles though, so I don't have to worry _too _much. Still, he didn't get attacked by something normal…  
I won't let you die today!

**Gil POV **

"You gave me mouth to mouth?!" I say. I can't help but shudder. That's kind of creepy. Though, I guess I should be thankful since he saved my life, but still, he basically kissed me!  
"Yes, but I had to to save your life!" Vincent says. He hugs me and I yelp. He jumps back,"Sorry! I didn't mean to touch it. That stupid Vessalius brat! What right does he have to hurt you like that!"  
Hurt me… right, he slashed me. Tentatively, I run my fingers across the diagonal wound, shuddering as I do. It hurts…  
"How bad is it?" I ask him.  
"It's not good, to put it lightly. It's long and pretty deep, but since you're a Baskerville, it should heal pretty well. Though the doctors say it might scar."  
I'm starting to get tired again and the pain is fading. What's going on?  
Vincent looks at me and smiles sadly,"Ah, the medicine is draining. You'll probably be asleep soon." He points to one of the bags hooked up to me. This one is currently draining more quickly than the others.  
I start to giggle at nothing in particular. I feel all floaty and the world looks fuzzy. A hand waves in front of me. Oh wait, that's mine. It falls slowly onto my face. I chuckle groggily. Vincent takes it off and sets it next to me. I try to put it back, but it's really heavy. He pets my head,"Sleep well Nii-San."  
He leaves. The world keeps turning dark and then just fuzzy and dark again. Oh wait… I'm just blinking. It's kind of fun. I shut my eyes and languidly open them again. Something is wrong here. There's a blur of gold in here. Gold and green. What's going on? Am I dreaming?  
"You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, did you pretty thing?"  
Pretty thing? Vessalius!  
"No, there's no way I'm going to give up on my first prey," he purrs.  
I shoot up, heart speeding suddenly. The world is still really fuzzy though and I feel heavy. I rip the needles out of my arm and get out of bed, lurching like a drunk. I run through the halls, trying not to trip over my own feet. I feel like my limbs are stone. The world around me is fuzzy and spinning. I can hear footsteps, but I'm not sure whose. Gold and green always rests at the edge of my vision along with evil laughter. I accidentally knock something over, a vase I think, with a loud crash. I cut myself on some of the pieces, but I can't really feel it. My whole body is _numb._  
"I'm going to get you."  
I force my legs to work. I stumble down the halls as quickly as I can. I bump into someone. They stroke my face.  
"Such a pretty thing. Shame I have to kill you."  
I scream and scuttle back. I force myself up and start running again. The dark halls go by in a blur. A blur of shadows and distorted shapes.  
"You can't escape me."  
There's a cold wind behind me. A hand touches me and a voice whispers to me.  
"I caught you."  
I give an earsplitting shriek and shoot down the halls. My movement is fine, but I still can't see properly.  
Someone grabs my arms and I scream louder, trying to jerk away.  
"Nii-San! What's wrong!"  
"V-Vince…?"  
He hugs me and pets my head. "Shh… what's wrong Nii-San? Why aren't you in your room?"  
"V-Vessalius…" I stutter.  
"Gil… it was just a hallucination. Mermonsters can't get on land. Calm down. Lets get you back to the infirmary, okay?"  
I nod, shaking some. Did I really imagine the whole thing?  
He leads me back to my bed in the infirmary, disinfecting and wrapping me where I hurt myself with the vase. He decides to stay with me for the night to make me feel better. He puts the medicine, IV, and blood drip back in for me. I start to drift off, everything going silly again. Just before I pass out, I hear that awful whisper.  
"You're mine."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not a chapter for Gil lovers… I made this story originally for a friend of mine who is fond of horror, so, some more messed up stuff for you! And I finally figured out the page break :D **

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts is not mine! **

* * *

**Oz POV**

I had to cut some shark noses open, but I finally got home in mostly one piece. My eye is still bothering me. It could be worse though, he could have shot me through the gills. I might have drowned if he did. Since gills filter water out so I can breathe, having them badly damaged can be trouble. I can't believe my first prey got back to land. I'm not going to give up so easily though.  
I can already feel _that _working on him.

**Gil POV**

I scream. My chest burns and I'm drowning and the water is turning red. I try to swim up, but it's so dark here that I can't even tell with in way is up. I can feel one of my legs freezing solid, enveloped in ice. A scale-covered, gold fish tail is wrapped around me.  
"Mine. You're _all_ mine."  
I scream as he licks across my wound. I can feel something etching into my chest. A contract?! B-B-But… what's going on here?!  
The pain suddenly stabs me and I can hear that… that _Vessalius _laughing!  
"Mine."

"Wake up Nii-San!" Vincent yells.  
The infirmary bed sheets are tangled up around me, except one leg hanging out. I can feel cold sweat coating my body. I can almost feel myself still drowning. My torso is sticky with my own blood, I must have reopened the wound. My eyes are open, but I feel like I'm still in that nightmare.  
And my throat is raw but I'm still screaming.  
"Calm down! Nii-San calm down!" Vincent screams, shaking me gently. He throws his arms around me until I finally "stop" screaming.  
I lost my voice.  
"Gil? Nii-San? What's wrong?"  
I try to tell him about my dream. My lips move, but no sound comes out.  
"Nii-San?!" he gasps. I cough up a little blood. How hard did I scream? And how long for that matter?  
He stares at me in concern before realization dawns on him,"You've lost your voice."  
I nod at him. He gives me a pitying look and hugs me again. I flinch as he touches my wound. He notices and pulls back. "Sorry. Is that thing bleeding again? I'm sorry Nii-San. I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you need some water? Want me to get the doctor?"  
I nod again, at both questions.  
"I'll be right back. Gil… please, try not to hurt yourself. It's not real. I promise. So, just stay still, okay?" with that, he leaves.  
I'm left alone in the room, hurting in several ways. Has it really all been in my head? It's all seemed so real though.  
A gold haired boy seems to come through the door, though I notice there's no click when it shuts. Unlike the mermonster, this one has legs and looks like a human, if a little better than most people.  
Vessalius.  
Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real.  
"You're mine you know," he says nonchalantly, stepping away from the door.  
Not real not real not real.  
"You can't escape me," he says, walking over and taking his time.  
Not real not real.  
"You're _mine_," he says. He comes closer to me, leaning over me.  
Not real.  
I can feel a finger, a very _solid_ feeling finger, tracing my cheek. The normal, round eyes turn slit like the monster I know he is. "So pretty. Such a shame I have to kill you."  
That sharp toothed smile comes back and I feel warm saliva dripping down on me. He's gonna eat me! I give another silent scream and shoot out of bed.  
I survived you in the water, there's no way I'm letting you kill me on the land!  
I grab one of the many secret guns we have lying around and start to shoot at him. Soon he's full of holes, but he just laughs and keeps walking towards me. It barely registers that the dripping blood disappears upon hitting the ground.  
"You don't think a gun will stop me, do you?"  
I keep shooting anyways. I hit it through the eye and it stalls, but then it keeps coming. Eventually it catches up to me and before I can run, grabs my worst. It pushes a bloody hand into my wound. I try to scream but of course nothing comes out. I "scream" more from fear than pain.  
"You have my blood Gil. We 'monsters' are part chain you know!" it says gleefully. It starts drawing a handless contract on my chest in our blood, giggling the whole time. "There is no escape. I will own you, pretty thing."  
No… this isn't real. Go away. I'm not contracted to you! Not real not real not real!  
It threads fingers through my hair and kisses my cheek.  
"Nii-San!" Vincent calls, voice dripping with concern.  
It all disappears in an instant. The hole-filled Vessalius, the fingers in my hair, the hand holding my wrist.  
Everything except the blood colored contract.

**Oz POV**

Oh yes. I can _feel _my blood in him. I've never given my blood to a human before. I wonder what will happen! One way or another…  
I **will** have him.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry people. I'm laaaaaaazy. I always said I would next weekend, but I didn't. ^^' Oops! Really really sorry! Please forgive me! **

**Eeererr, warning, twisted hallucination twisted, abusive, one sided Ozbert, sort of. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I no own. **

* * *

**Oz POV**

Dad wasn't even home. He never knew I snuck out. Which makes it all the easier to sneak out again. Even if "home", aka where the family keeps me, isn't exactly a bad place what with it being a maze complete with ceilings, floors, and walls made of only the darkest, dreariest stone with brainwashed shark sentries, eel spies, and an aquatic chain guard lurking around the outside on the off chance I escape where I get to eat whatever servant has recently died, or I got hungry enough and killed, and the entire thing is complete with a lack of windows or exits at all except for one well hidden one-lovely place, isn't it?- I don't fancy sticking around. Let's see, out of the servant's exit, and there's the chain. It's obviously a play on the word "Clownfish". Stripy fish with clown makeup and a gesture hat, oh, and sharp teeth, razor fins, and the ability to trap things in the 3 balls it is constantly juggling. It scared me when I was two, but I'm waaaaaay older than that now. Fifteen to be exact. He's not exactly observant though. I can literally swim right by him if I want to. I once did actually. Nothing! I'm not sure it knows what I look like and/or what exactly it's supposed to be guarding. Ah, but enough of this boring stuff! Time for some action!

I've heard that there's supposed to be a ship tonight! Schools of fish are excellent gossips. Usually annoying, but this was helpful at least. I'm hoping that my pretty little prey might be on it. If not, well, I've always wanted to sink a ship!

Speaking of pretty little prey, I wonder if he's lost his mind by now…

**Gil POV **

Everyone is sure I've lost my mind. Even I'm pretty sure when I'm sane enough. The doctors have confirmed that I indeed have mermonster blood in me, and rather powerful blood at that.

I'm the only one who sees the damn contract though!

I've asked all of them. Except Vince. He's already worried sick about me. None of me can see the blood red contract on my chest. I on the other hand can't stop seeing it. I've also been handcuffed after accidentally shooting someone to what would be death and then some if they weren't part of my family. In other words, I gave Alice… or maybe Alyss… another reason to hate me.

Now I'm strapped to a table in the infirmary, still wounded. It would have healed, if I weren't constantly hallucinating and running from the fake Vessalius. It's just so _real _though! Lately he's gone beyond just threats and chases, he's been hurting me and forcing himself on me!

Speaking of which, he just kissed me and bit my tongue in half.

My body is littered in bite marks, all of which hurt like they're real and some of which aren't just bites, he ripped chunks out of me like a shark! I jerk against my bonds, screams distorted and gurgling from the blood filling my mouth. He's drinking it, tasting me all over with his tongue.

"Such a pretty thing… why are you making me hurt you?"

With that, he rips open the old wound again. I let out another gargled scream. My head slams back on the table. I could have sworn there was a pillow there…

I feel like I'm drowning, something you'd think I'd have gotten used to by now, from the blood. I try to breathe through my nose… until the Vessalius repeats,"I don't want to hurt you, but you aren't giving me a choice little prey…" and snaps it.

Oh Glen Oh Glen Oh Glen Oh Glen! I'm going to drown in my own blood! I try to scream for Vincent, for the doctors, for **anyone, **but all that comes out is a sick, thick bubbling sound.

Vincent comes in and pats my cheek, telling me to wake up and swallow. I'm not sleeping though, and I don't want to swallow my tongue! What if the other half is still in there?

**Vincent POV**

That Vessalius brat! If I ever see him again I'm going to personally flay him and cook him on a grill and then eat his flesh if I ever see him again! I don't know exactly what he did to my poor Nii-San, but he's been wrong ever since that day. Speaking of which… I should probably go check on him…

When I get to the infirmary, I feel the rage building up again. Gil… what has he done to you? He's writhing around on the bed and gurgling his own spit…

I walk over to him and pat his cheek a few times.

"Nii-San? Wake up Nii-San, swallow," I tell him. He shakes his head. I sigh and tilt his head to the side, covering his eyes. It usually seems to work… somewhat. The spit runs out of his mouth and he gasps a few times breathing properly again.

"In-et?" he asks. Was that supposed to be my name?

"I'm here. It's not real," I tell him.

"Aht… real?" he echoes back. He stops squirming and relaxes. "Not real… of course not! That'd be crazy! He can't get on land. Thanks Vincent."

"Any time Nii-San," I tell him, letting go.

I'm going to kill that brat.

Kill him as slowly as I can.

"Hey Nii-San… if I had to go, do you think a doctor could help?" I ask him.

"Well… maybe. Did you get called out on a mission?" he asks.

"You could say that." A personal mission.

"Alright. See you when I come back," he says.

"Bye."

I go to prepare a ship, a small, strong one. We'll be eating mermonster tonight!

**Oz POV**

A prisoner ship? Oh wait, a _Pandora _prisoner ship! I wonder what's in there! These people usually have portholes, don't they? I find one and peak in. I almost laugh. A centaur wearing glasses? That somehow sounds like the start of a joke. He's chained of in a horse pen of all things! That's both funny and humiliating. It'd be like putting me in a giant fish bowl… suddenly not so funny.

Last I heard, centaurs know some pretty strong magic, right? I wanted to sink the thing anyways, so why not sink it, take down some Pandora agents (maybe a Baskerville or two if I'm lucky), and get a centaur to owe me a favor!

I stir up some rough waves. Hydrokinesis is the best. It's actually the Vessalius's main ability. Only we can control water like this. I'm not quite as good at it as the rest of my family, but I'm the only one with blades on my arms. Particularly helpful in situations like now when the people drop anchor. You'd think they'd learn to use something stronger than rope by now.

I laugh. They're all running around the deck trying to keep themselves a float. How cute. They think they have a chance!

I make waves crash against them from both sides. I only meant to tip it over, but it breaks instead! I laugh in twisted glee. More waves! More destruction! This is beautiful! I smash the hull apart, breaking the whole thing into small pieces. I finally hear the screams of Vessalius. Yeah… this isn't exactly the brightest crew, is it? Or, wasn't anyways. They won't last much longer. Once the ship is reduced to driftwood, I remember about the centaur… s. What the heck? One or two is understandable, but 15?! Did they want to start a centaur ranch? Maybe centaur racing? Or do they have a serious problem with the library or something? Little known fact, centaurs are a tad obsessed with knowledge. Since the Barma's came to power, it hasn't exactly curbed that trait. They're usually a fairly neutral species though? Why would they need fifteen?! Well, either way, I guess I ought to save them. I hate the taste of horse. Oh… I think the one with glasses is drowning. I push some driftwood over for him… and then it breaks. This is going to be a loooooong day…

Much later, I manage to get all fifteen back to land. They better know how much they owe me! Most of them run off. I faceshore, like a facepalm, but with the shore. The glasses one stays though.

"You're a Vessalius, aren't you?" he asks, innocent enough.

"Yes. I'm also the one who saved you all. Now, I need a favor from you."

He starts looking worried,"Wh-What…?"

"I need legs."


End file.
